


I'll Shine for You

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fistfight, Fluff, High School AU, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rose's boyfriend interrupts a study session? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Shine for You

**Author's Note:**

> The was prompted by and written for the lovely impossiblewolves on Tumblr.

“Oh, shite,” Rose muttered as she scrolled through her mobile.

John perked up; Rose never swore much, so he was always curious as to the goings-on whenever she did curse. She typed a quick message before setting her phone screen-down next to the large chemistry textbook splayed out in front of her.

“I was supposed to meet Jimmy,” she said by way of explanation, keeping her eyes glued to the problem set she was working through.

John pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the mention of her boyfriend’s name. For the life of him, he could not figure out how Rose could end up with that stupid ape. Then again, John suspected he would feel like that no matter who Rose was dating.

“When?”

Rose smiled sheepishly and replied, “Two hours ago.”

John stared blankly at her before bursting out into laughter. Rose slowly joined in until they were both bright red in the face and gasping for breath.

“Blimey, I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten,” Rose said, swiping at her streaming eyes.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” he joked, playfully tapping the tip of her nose with his pen.

She snorted, swatting his hand away, and tried to hide her smirk of amusement behind a glare.

When she scrubbed out an old answer and penciled in a new one, and made no move to pack up, John’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you not going, then?” he asked, hoping the answer was no.

Rose shrugged.

“No point, is there? I’m two hours late. And Jimmy’s already angry and told me to sod off,” she said, nonplussed. “Besides, tomorrow’s exam is more important.”

John smiled to himself, inordinately happy to hear the nonchalant way in which Rose spoke of her boyfriend. But a prickle of anger sizzled through him at the suggestion anyone would even think of telling Rose to ‘ _sod off_ ’, let alone actually say it.

Rose had been his best friend since he’d moved into the flat next door to live with his aunt. She was the only person who didn’t look at him funny or give him sad eyes upon learning of the death of his parents.

John had always fancied her; it wasn’t a secret to anyone but Rose. Everyone around the estate swore that John and Rose would date each other then get married when they were older. But now that they were older, Rose seemed to go on dates with everyone  _but_  John.

Not that he cared (or so he told himself). He was happy to see her happy, despite the burning jealousy that arose every time Rose told him she’d been out with a new bloke.

Jimmy, of all the suitors, was the one to have lasted the longest. Typical. The good-for-nothing wannabe rock star was the one who caught Rose’s fancy.  _Six months and still going strong_ , Rose often told him proudly.

But these past few weeks, John noticed a subtle shift. Perhaps his imagination was running rampant, but he seemed to see Rose more than usual, and she didn’t bring her boyfriend into topics of conversation as often as when they’d first begun dating. But maybe Rose just didn’t want to talk to John about it, and maybe she and Jimmy were still doing as well as she said.

Either way, John couldn’t help but secretly hope the relationship would end sooner rather than later. For Rose’s sake, of course, (she could do better than that twat), and not because of his own petty jealousy.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, each studying for their respective tests: Rose had a chemistry exam, John had an English exam. John had dutifully agreed to help Rose study, which was how they found themselves in the public library well past seven in the evening.

John had just finished explaining the intricacies of electron transfers within a chemical reaction, when a shadow fell across his Dicken’s novel.

“Jimmy!” Rose gasped, startled. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see why my girl stood me up,” he said irritably.

John, meanwhile, was seething. He hated everything about Jimmy, from his lazy, haughty smile, to the disrespectful way he spoke to Rose. His jaw had been clenched from the moment he realized who had interrupted them, but suddenly couldn’t hold his tongue.

“ _Your girl_?” John asked incredulously. “Rose is not  _your girl_.”

Rose was flushing in embarrassment; Jimmy was flushing in anger.

“We she certainly ain’t your girl,” Jimmy sneered.

“She isn’t anyone’s  _girl_!” John exploded, standing up to look Jimmy in the eye. “She’s a beautiful, fantastic woman, who doesn’t deserve to be with the likes of you!”

Jimmy’s face had been getting redder and redder, until finally he shoved John hard against the chest. He stumbled backward before regaining his balance. But Jimmy stepped forwards and shoved him again, making John stumble back and trip against the leg of a nearby chair. He sprawled across the floor, his head cracking against the linoleum flooring.

“Jimmy, stop it!” Rose said angrily, rushing over to John.

She ran her fingers through his short-cropped hair, checking for a lump or bruise. John shivered at the feel of her hands in his hair, but then winced when she prodded at a tender spot on the back of his head.

She was suddenly wrenched up and away from John by Jimmy grabbing at her bicep.

“I don’t want you hanging around with him anymore, Rosie,” Jimmy ordered, squeezing her upper arm.

“Jimmy, let go,” she said, wincing as she felt his fingers digging into her skin. “You’re hurting me.”

John scrambled to his feet and pried Jimmy’s fingers from her arm.

“Leave her alone,” he said through gritted teeth, his hands fisting by his side. “Don’t you lay a finger on her.”

“John, I’m fine,” Rose mumbled from behind him, rubbing at her sore arms.

John ignored her and stepped up to Jimmy, his blue eyes cold and piercing.

“Leave, now,” he commanded.

Jimmy scoffed and waved his hands dismissingly at them.

“I’m done wasting my time. To hell with you both. Freaks, you are. The orphan and the chav…”

Jimmy didn’t have time to complete his insult before John’s fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards into a shelf of books, cradling his jaw. Jimmy glared at John before barreling into him, knocking them both to the floor.

They were tangled together, kicking, biting, scratching, hitting any inch they could reach, until suddenly they were stopped by a shrill voice yelling, “Oi, knock it off!”

A pair of hands grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and hauled him off of John.

John looked up and saw the librarian, Donna, holding Jimmy back by the collar of his shirt.

Donna was red in the face and looked like she was about to lay into all parties present, when Jimmy wrenched himself from her grip and stalked out of the library.

She watched him go with a look of disdain on her face before turning back to John and Rose.

“Now I don’t know what that was all about,” she yelled hotly, “but it will  _not_  happen again, you hear me? Not in my library! If I didn’t know you, I’d have half a mind to call the police! If this ever happens again, coppers will be getting involved, and the two of you will be banned from this library!”

John flushed sheepishly, burying his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“We’re so sorry,” Rose said earnestly. “It won’t happen again.”

Donna nodded and gave them both a hard glare before turning on her heel and leaving.

Rose stared after her, her face flushed in mortification, and proceeded packed up her books with gusto.

John was still seething, until he felt a small hand brush against his shoulder. His muscles loosened, and he turned to Rose, an apology in his throat.

“M’sorry about Jimmy,” she murmured, looking down. “And I’m sorry about what he said.”

John stared at her blankly. Jimmy’s comment about him had rolled right off his leather-clad shoulders. But when he’d insulted Rose, his vision had blurred and his blood felt too hot for his body.

“It wasn’t what he’d said to me, Rose,” he said quietly, turning to shove his own books into his bag and ignoring the new flush that colored Rose’s cheeks.

“Well, thank you,” she mumbled.

“’Course,” he said gruffly, chuffed by her gratitude, though she should know by now he would defend her to the edges of the universe and beyond.

“C’mon,” he said, “we best get going, before Ms. Noble comes back.”

Upon leaving, they passed by Donna who looked about ready to tell them off again. Thankfully, they were able to slip away quietly.

John hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, either. It was nearly dark, and the temperature had plummeted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rose shiver, and pull her hands into the long sleeves of her sweater.

He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her.

“No, I’m fine,” she said, even though another shudder rippled up her spine.

John rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid,” he said, and draped it over her shoulders.

Rose buried her nose into the collar, inhaling the familiar scent of her best friend. Had he always smelled that nice? A pit of heat settled in her stomach as she glanced over at John, admiring his profile. He wasn’t unattractive, by any standards, but he wasn’t conventionally attractive either. His nose was a bit too big for his face and his ears stuck out a bit, but he was the most beautiful, warm, kind-hearted person she’d ever met.

She reached out tentatively until her fingers brushed against his. He twitched in surprise, jerking his hand away. Rose tried to will away the heat in her cheeks as she let the sleeves of his over-large jacket engulf her hands.

Then she felt the cuff of the jacket shift, and John’s fingers were suddenly loosely wrapped around hers. She stifled a smile and gripped his hand more tightly, twining his fingers between her own.

From her periphery, she saw a brilliant smile light up John’s face, and she couldn’t hide hers any longer. She crept closer to him until she could easily rest her head against his shoulder.

“Dunno about you, but I’m a bit peckish,” he said conversationally, not caring about the goofy smile that was still splitting his face.

Rose chuckled and said, “Chips sound gorgeous right about now.”

“Chips it is, then!” he exclaimed brightly, until he remembered he had left his wallet in his bedroom.

Rose felt him tense up and then sigh.

“I haven’t got any money,” he said sorrowfully, squeezing her hand apologetically.

Rose bumped his shoulder lightly, teasingly.

“What sort of a date are you?”

Oops. She hadn’t meant to say that. When she heard John’s sharp inhale, she cursed herself and was about to take it back.

She looked up at him, about to apologize, when she caught sight of his expression. She recognized that glint in his eyes and the half-smile on his lips. It was the same look he got when he figured out a particularly rough physics problem, or when he’d managed to sneak a bottle of wine from his aunt’s fridge for them to share, or when she suddenly appeared at his doorstep to spend the day with him.

Now that she thought about it, she saw that look a lot, particularly when he was around her. Her stomach swooped as she contemplated what it might mean, even though she thought already knew.

She squeezed his fingers and smiled brightly, her tongue tucking itself between her teeth. She noticed his eyes zero in on it; his jaw went slack and his eyes glazed over a bit.

“Come on, then, tightwad,” she teased, pulling him across the street to where her favorite chippy was. “Chips are on me.”

A dazed smile spread across John’s face, before he followed after her, murmuring, “Fantastic.”


End file.
